


The Right Side of Wrong

by Always_jbj



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_jbj/pseuds/Always_jbj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently a Standalone Spike/Faith Fic... but may possibly (one day) end up being the first chapter of a longer Spike/Buffy/Faith fic. Picks up in the Bronze during "Who are you?" and events unfold a little differently  this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Side of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Selene for the gorgeous artwork for this fic
> 
> Huge thanks to Slaymesoftly for beta'ing.
> 
>  
> 
> Written 29th of May, 2005

 

“You’re not Buffy,” he ground out, his voice hard and dangerous against her ear. A moment of panic gripped her before she pushed it down, denying the fiercely whispered words.

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m Buffy. Who else would I be?” She smiled innocently at him.

Spike’s eyes narrowed, his fingers tightened on her hips and a small warning shock fired in his brain. Gritting his teeth, Spike ignored the pain, pulling her tightly against his body and grinding his erection into her. He watched in delight as her eyes widened, enjoying the tiny gasp that had those soft lips parting just so and beckoning for his caress.

With his eyes pinned on hers, he leaned in slowly; he hovered, his lips barely brushing hers as he breathed in deeply. His tongue reached out to trace the line of her bottom lip before catching it gently in his teeth and sucking on it, then withdrawing to leave her dazed—hungry eyes staring up at him in confusion. The musky scent of her arousal perfumed the air and added to the almost-painful throb her earlier words had caused.

“Now you LOOK like Buffy. An’ you certainly smell like Buffy. You even taste like Buffy.” He leered at her and the haze of lust lifted from startled green eyes as they flicked rapidly, searching for an exit. “But… You… Are… Not... Buffy!” He jerked her sharply, pressing her hard against him, plundering her mouth with his until her protests ceased and she ground hungrily against his straining erection. He turned them around, pressing her back against the wall in the shadowed recess of the stairs. One hand clutched tightly at her hip, positioning her for maximum benefit while the other snaked up to tangle in the mane of wild gold curls.

He finally released her lips, allowing her to gasp for much needed air as she continued to writhe against him, one leg hooked over his hip and her hands grasping his shoulders tightly. He purred softly against her ear, his rich, deep voice thick with desire, “Now, there’s a couple of ways we can play this, kitten. I can let old Rupes know that his girl isn’t currently occupying the driver’s seat in this gorgeous little body. Or,” his eyes travelled slowly down the length of her body, lust burning in their depths as he raked them over every forbidden curve and long-hungered-after dip of the slayer’s petite form, “you can make it worth my while to keep my gob firmly shut.”

 _‘Fuck he’s hot. And definitely… impressive,’_ she mused, the object of her speculation almost bursting the seams of his too-tight jeans as it strained towards her. What had started out as her having a little fun at the vampire’s expense had turned a little more dangerous than she had anticipated. Not that she was complaining, far from it in fact. She had set out tonight to get laid, and he was certainly proving to be an excellent candidate. She’d often wondered what it would be like with a vamp; after all they had a lot going for them—strength that rivalled her own, stamina, couple of hundred years worth of experience, and the whole lack of breathing thing had possibilities that had her mind spinning. Add to that the extra little spice of danger involved and this was turning out to be an opportunity too damned good to pass up.

“So, how do I know you aren’t gonna kill me when you’re done?”

“Well, I got this nice little bit o’ hardware in my head stoppin’ me doin’ that, pet.”

“So you say.” Faith ran the nails of one hand slowly down his back, stopping at his waistband and snaking her fingers beneath to claw at the silky, smooth skin of his butt as she ground harder against him, desperate for some relief from the burning, aching heat he had built in her.

“’s up to you, love.” He ran his tongue up the side of her neck to her pulse-point, sucking lightly before nipping at the soft creamy flesh. His lips curved as a shiver ran through her body at his action; and a fresh wave of arousal pervaded the air. Capturing her earlobe, he sucked and nibbled on it before breathing against her ear, “I can either give you the best fuck of your life an’ you take the chance on gettin’ out of it alive. Or I let the Watcher know what I know, an’ I figure he goes all ‘Ripper’ on you. Now I don’t know what you’ve done to the real Buffy, but the way I look at it, if you’re walkin’ around bold as bloody brass in her body, chances are she’s pretty much outta the picture one way or another. Something tells me that isn’t gonna be makin’ you any friends ‘round these parts.” He tightened his fist in her hair and tilted her head back until she was looking him in the eye. “So like I said, your choice, Goldilocks.” Letting go of her abruptly he turned and exited the building, leather flapping dangerously behind him.

Faith struggled to regain her balance, leaning back against the wall as her mind struggled through the cloud of lust to catch up with what had just happened. _‘The bastard walked off on me!’_ She set off after him, catching him as he strode purposefully up the darkened alley towards the Watcher’s flat.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” She glared furiously at the vampire as he turned to face her, one eyebrow quirked as he tilted his head slowly to the side, studying her carefully. “Said you had a choice to make, pet. Am I right in thinkin’ that maybe you’ve made it?” His tongue curled suggestively against the back of his teeth, and as his eyes devoured her his dick was reminded once more of the tasty little treat that, with just a little luck, would be on the menu for tonight.

She didn’t know what she wanted more; to wipe that cocky self-sure grin from his face or throw him to the ground and fuck him senseless. Gliding seductively towards him, she ran her hands slowly down the curve of her waist and over her hips; her tongue snaked out to wet her lips as she looked up at him through perfectly made-up lashes, lips slightly parted as she came to rest in front of him. Once she was certain she had his attention, she opted for wiping!

Spinning quickly, she aimed a kick for that smirky grin, only to find herself completely off balance as she missed the target by a good couple of inches.

“Wanna play rough do you, kitten?” He watched with amusement as she staggered for a moment, regaining her balance and frowning as she adjusted her stance. Spike’s laughter washed over her, the warm, rough texture of it sending a wave of heat straight to her core just as the mocking words sent an equally powerful surge of fury racing through her body. One little fist flew towards his face and he dodged it easily; she was just a little too slow, and a little off with her aim. _'This was gonna be fun,'_ he thought with a grin.

With each blow that he dodged or blocked her control slipped a little more, her anger rose another notch and her kicks and punches flew just a little wilder. Spike was in his element; dancing with the slayer up and down the alley, he felt more alive than he had since those bastards put the sodding chip in his head. ‘ _She was gorgeous, his slayer, even with someone else doing the driving. This girl could fight, no doubts there, but she wasn’t Buffy, and she wasn’t quite comfortable in Buffy’s body yet… didn’t quite know how it moved, which,’_ he mused, _‘was working very much to his advantage.’_

So far he had avoided most of her blows and the one or two that had made it past his defences had done little more than add to his enjoyment. She was tiring, and as he blocked yet another blow aimed for the side of his head, he stepped in, throwing her further off balance. He grabbed her arms, and slammed her hard against the rough brick of the alley wall, his body pinning her firmly while his mouth claimed hers roughly. He ground into her, his tongue duelling with hers; as her hands snaked around his neck, he dropped his hold on her arms and allowed his hands to roam across the body he’d ached for for so bloody long.

One hand slid down her back; grasping her firm leather covered arse tightly he lifted her, and her legs came up to wrap themselves around his waist. His fingers slipped below the hem of her top, skimming across the warm silken skin and up until they encountered one fabric-covered breast. He slipped her bra up and ran slow teasing circles over the warm soft mound, avoiding her nipple until she was squirming and writhing desperately in an attempt to guide his fingers to the tight, aching bud. At her needy whimper he smirked against her mouth, satisfied that he had taught her a much-needed lesson in humility.

“This what you want, kitten?” He pinched her nipple, rolling it firmly between finger and thumb as she groaned her approval into his mouth. He released her mouth and pushed her backwards, away from him as he ducked his head to capture the rosy little prize with his mouth. He allowed one fang to graze the tightly puckered nub before pulling it into his mouth to feast on the succulent flesh and the sweet, intoxicating taste of slayer blood. His tongue teased lightly at the tiny cut, desperate for each last drop before the wound closed—healing far too quickly.

 _‘Oh God, he's good!’_ Faith ached for more; she wanted to shred his clothes where he stood and drive home onto that beautiful hard-on that was teasing her through way too many layers of clothing. She ground against him, desperate for release. When he released her nipple and dropped her roughly to her feet she could have screamed—in anger, in frustration and dammit in pure righteous indignation. His words, spoken in that deep seductive drawl, however, did much to calm her rapidly rising ire.

“C’mon, love. Got a better place we can take this. Somewhere I can see to you right proper.” The burning blue eyes promised delights she had only ever dreamed of and she hurried to right her clothes and fall into step beside him.

The walk to his crypt took longer than he would have liked, but there was no way he was gonna let the girl know how much he was wanting this by going any faster than his usual swagger. Not to mention his speed was hampered somewhat by the more than slightly-painful erection that he swore was gonna have zipper indents permanently etched into it by the time he got out of these bloody jeans.

 _‘Cemetery? Okay, the vamp lives in a cemetery… talk about cliché.’_

He led her into a rather smart looking crypt. _‘Pretty,’_ she thought absently as he opened the door for her. _‘And damn if he wasn’t holding the door waiting for her to enter. A vampire with manners? That was definitely new!’_

Once inside she quickly looked around. _‘Nice setup,’_ she thought. _‘Better than a lot of the dumps I've stayed in over the years. Why didn’t I ever think of this? Coulda saved a fortune... not to mention all those middle of the night runners in order to avoid unpaid bills.’_ She shook off the memory of having to pay them with the only tradable goods she’d ever had.

“Nice digs, but err…” She looked around then eyed the sarcophagus warily, it was really not her idea of a comfortable fuck, but if that’s what did it for him. The shadows deepened as he closed the door, blocking out the moonlight that had filtered in. His deep, throaty laugh sounded in the darkness, causing a fresh flood of dampness. Strong arms encircled her as his lean, hard body moulded to her back. The light kisses brushing her neck and the tingly vibrations as he spoke against her ear raised goose bumps in exquisite chills across her body.

“Follow me, love. I have better things in mind for you than that.” He nodded towards the cold slab she had been eyeing earlier. He took her hand and guided her through the darkness to the lower entrance. Dropping gracefully into the abyss, he called out to her to follow. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll catch you.”

Faith had never been one for taking people on... well… faith. She had learnt early on that people regularly disappointed. The only way to protect yourself was to keep people where they belonged… on the outer. And the only way to ensure your safety was to rely on no one but yourself. The thought of dropping down into the impenetrable darkness with no idea of what awaited her, on the word of William the Bloody that he’d catch her… well that was just so not gonna happen.

“Tell you what, Blondie. You turn on some lights and I’ll see about whether I wanna be coming down there.”

“Don’t you trust me, love?” he purred from the depths.

“Not even a little,” she responded truthfully.

His throaty chuckle echoed in the darkness followed by… silence. Complete, all encompassing silence. Minutes dragged by, Faith turned slowly, her eyes straining to pierce the darkness, her ears desperate for some indication of the vampire’s whereabouts. Fear prickled at the back of her neck and she tried to remember which way the door lay. Her heart raced and her breathing quickened. She had done some damned reckless things in her life, and some of them had come close to ending said life; but to follow a master vampire with the reputation for killing slayers into his lair and allow herself to be trapped in the dark—well, she figured that probably took out the award for ‘most stupid yet’.

A faint click sounded in the darkness, followed by a tiny lightening of the gloom, not light so much as less-dark. The sound came again, and again, each time adding to the warm glow seeping its way through the hole in the floor. She edged closer and peered down, her eyes dazzled temporarily as they adjusted to the light after the complete absence. Dozens of candles glowed from the depths as Spike walked around the room, adding a fresh flame each time he paused until the room below was lit with a warm, welcoming glow. The soft flickering light almost romantic as it reflected off the brass of the large bed that took pride of place in the lower cavern. Black silk sheets and a deep red quilt were spread in rumpled disorder across its surface.

“So, kitten, you gonna join me?” He cocked his head at her as he moved once more to stand below the entrance, his outstretched hand a silent repetition of his earlier offer to catch her.

She hesitated only a moment before dropping the short distance; now that she could see where she was going she had no qualms about entering the lower chamber. True to his word, Spike caught her before she hit the ground, lowering her gently to the floor with an accompanying kiss. Taking her hand lightly in his, he backed slowly towards the bed, his smile making promises that all but turned her legs to jello. When the back of his legs met the mattress he moved his arm out in a leisurely arc, turning her and bringing her around to the bed. He closed the gap between them with a slow, predatory crawl, driving her backwards onto the bed by the sheer force of his presence.

Faith shuffled back on the bed as he continued after her. Shrugging out of the duster and leaving it to fall unwanted on the ground, he crawled deliberately up her body even as she scuttled backwards away from him. He dipped his head and nipped sharply at her breast, hard enough to supply a small warning twinge in the back of his head, before continuing on to capture her lips with his, lowering his body and pinning her to the bed with his weight. He settled himself between her legs, his cock reaching impatiently through the constrictive denim towards the warm juncture of her thighs, twitching eagerly as if instinctively seeking the promised delight currently encased in soft black leather.

Spike plundered her mouth, laying claim to it with an intoxicating thoroughness, leaving Faith gasping and dizzy as she grasped his shoulders in an effort to ground herself. His hands found the hem of her top and eased it up with a calculated slowness until he was able to hook his thumbs carefully under her bra, then in a swift move he ripped both roughly up and over her head, exposing her to his greedy eyes and hands, to the satisfying accompaniment of her sharp, startled gasp. He fastened on to one puckered pink bud, sucking hard and rolling his tongue roughly over the soft flesh as his hand snaked between their bodies, grasping denim and jerking it roughly—almost ripping the button off in the process and forcing down the zip as the small metal teeth gave way to vampiric strength. He hissed in relief when his cock sprang free of its prison, closing his eyes to savour the sensation as her heat hit the soft, sensitive head of his eager member. He ground up into the thin layer of leather separating him from his goal, her hungrily grasping hands and needy mewl eliciting an answering moan deep within his chest.

Switching his attention to her other breast he treated it to the same lavish attentions as the first, suckling and nipping roughly at the sweet flesh to the accompaniment of her soft whimpers and cries and his own low, possessive growls. His fingers dug deeply into her hips, pinning her hard against the mattress as she automatically sought to increase the pressure against her aching clit.

He was a tight-wound coil of energy; she watched in amazement and some dismay as he ceased the delicious torment he was inflicting on her and jumped to his feet in one fluid motion. He kicked off his boots and slipped his jeans over slim hips, allowing them to drop and pool on the ground as he stepped absently out of them. When he bent to remove his socks she happily drank in the sight of the rippling muscles, bunching and flexing as he moved. His pale skin shone like marble in the candlelight, the warm flicker playing over the hills and valleys of gloriously cut abs, firm thighs, the powerful muscles of his back and the strong arms that felt like iron when they wrapped around her, making her feel strangely safe in their embrace. He was like one of those statues, the ones on book covers, only better because statues had none of the grace, none of the power or the sheer fucking predatory sexiness of him. She swallowed hard as she continued to watch him, her tongue snaking out to wet her lips. Lost in her contemplation she was unprepared when he rounded on her, his cock jutting proudly out in front of him as he knelt on the bed, hands reaching to divest her of her pants.

“So what’s the major hard-on you have for B?” She kept her voice steady and her tone light; despite the effect he was having on her.

His hands stilled at her waist and he gazed intently at her. “What’s it matter, kitten?”

“Not saying it does. Just wondered why the vampire who kills slayers is so damned eager to get his fill of this body.”

He slowly popped the buttons of her fly, easing the leather down by degrees, gradually exposing the soft golden flesh to his hungry eyes. Just when she had given up on any chance of him answering her, his eyes flicked away from the illicit treat he was unwrapping with such meticulous and torturous care and locked with hers. Blue fire burning with unbelievable intensity exposed more to her in that heated gaze than he could ever have realised. The words that slipped from his tongue rang true enough, but the raw emotion in his eyes spoke volumes that he failed to voice. “That damned witch friend of hers cast a spell a while back. Had us thinkin’ we were gettin’ married. Had me a lap full of warm slayer jiggling around on me all bloody day; just enough to let me know that I wanted the rest of what I’d been given a taste.” He visibly shook himself from his reverie, a sultry smirk settling across his face. “So, if a feast’s on offer, pet, ‘s no bloody way I’m gonna say ‘no’.”

She nodded slowly, biting back the teasing words about the patheticness of a vampire being in love with a slayer; somehow realising that to voice them would be to go somewhere that she really didn’t want to be going, despite the chip that ensured his lack of aggression.

Faith lifted her hips helpfully as he continued to peel the pants slowly from her body and watched his face fill with enraptured wonder once she was fully revealed to his eager eyes. He licked his lips, entranced by the sight of his beautiful slayer laid open to him in all her glory. A small smile teased the corners of her mouth as she watched the engrossed vampire. _'Big Bad has it bad for B, no doubts there.'_

A harshly cleared throat broke his trance and he sucked in his cheeks and pursed his lips, his eyes sparkling with equal parts mischief and lust as he crawled up her body. Hovering above her, he rested his weight on his arms and claimed her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, lips brushing feather-light against hers, his tongue reaching out to tease gently, tracing her lower lip before catching it in his teeth to nibble gently. Faith couldn’t believe that such a barely-there kiss could be affecting her so much; her body hungered for him, ached. She wove her fingers into the soft blonde curls, trying to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss that was making her ache in ways she had never known. He firmly resisted her attempts, gently pulling away from her and breaking the kiss with a soft smile before lowering himself to the mattress at her side, his fingers reaching out to gently brush a stray lock from her face.

“So, you got a name, love?” he asked quietly, stroking her cheek and cherishing the gentle contact as he stared into the green depths of his love’s eyes, almost but not quite able to fool himself that he was here with her. With Buffy.

Faith looked at the gentle, boyish face of the evil killer next to her. His eyes were filled with such emotion, his touch on her cheek was tender and reverent, and in that moment she envied Buffy more than she had at any other time. No one had ever looked at her this way, never stroked her skin with such worshipful affection.

She gave herself a firm mental shake. This was a fuck, like so many before; now was not the time to go trying to make something more of it. All it was was a good time and a safe bed to spend the night in; somewhere that B’s little posse of friends would never think to look for her.

She reached down between them; taking his cock in hand she squeezed it and began pumping slowly. “Buffy. Just call me Buffy,” she ordered before capturing his mouth roughly and kissing him into oblivion as she pumped him faster. His hips jerked in time with her strokes and he moaned hungrily into her mouth, eagerly losing himself in the sweet illusion that she wove.

 

 _the end (for now at least)_


End file.
